There is no device for providing hot water in a car so that a cup of hot tea or drink must be bought in a store when it is temporarily needed during driving. Alternatively, the hot tea or drink should be prepared before the drive. Moreover, it is also a very common inconvenience when preparing formula for babies because there is no hot water available in the car. Therefore, there may be a trend to install drinking fountains in cars. Such equipment has to use the power system of the car for providing hot water to users. However, it burdens the system with heavy power consumption. Due to the problems mentioned above, the inventor innovates and creates the present invention based on his seasoned experience in manufacturing and design in related fields.